Belle Armstrong (Johnsonverse)
'' in 2018.]] '' film on May 12, 2018.]] in 2017.]] , Emily K. George, Jr., the granddaughter of Don George and the actress who plays Emily J. McGuire on The Hatfields, and Flora Jones, the actress who plays Flora Kendall on Elk Cabin, on the set of The Hatfields in 2000.]] Belle Teresa Armstrong, Jr. (b. June 19, 1996) is an American actress, writer, producer and playwright, CCO of Johnson Industries, CEO and President of WBC, and CEO of Johnson Foods. She is the wife of Johnson CEO Tim Johnson; the two married on July 10, 2018 on the set of Card Sharks, having been a couple since 2006. Armstrong is also the co-creator of the franchise The Kids of Hills Beach with Jenny Smith, executive producer of Card Sharks and Luck o' the Truth since 2010, and is a regular, announcer and producer on Tim Johnson's talk/sketch show Fireside Chat with Tim Johnson. Early Life restaurant in Times Square, NY on December 1, 2017.]] '' on March 12, 2011.]] The daughter of a friend of Sheldon Johnson, Jr., Belle had a crush on Tim Johnson since the age of four, when Armstrong slipped on a puddle and Johnson helped her up, but kept it a secret before 2006. At eight, she participated in Tim's successful school play, A History of a Titan, playing Phil Stacker's wife Helga. Armstrong also directed and co-wrote the play with Johnson. In 2006, Armstrong, while writing a musical based on WBC's smash hit Monster World, called Monster World: The Musical, with Johnson, confessed to Tim, who realized they he was in love and they had their first kiss immediately after they finished writing. The play was successful, and made it to Broadway in 2008. On December 31, 2009, when Tim Johnson became CEO of Johnson Industries, he made Armstrong the CCO of the company, CEO of WBC, and CEO of Johnson Foods and all of the restaurant companies under Johnson Foods. Personal Life '' on November 31, 2007. Armstrong co-hosted the episode with Bob Barker.]] Armstrong is the daughter of James Daniel Armstrong (b. July 1, 1977) and Belle Teresa Armstrong, Sr. (nee Lincoln, b. February 14, 1977), the niece of Daniel Arthur Armstrong (b. July 1, 1977) and Janet Anita Armstrong (nee Mason, b. June 7, 1977), the grandniece of astronaut Neil Armstrong (1937-2012), the granddaughter of veteran game show host, creator and announcer Jimmie Dale Armstrong (b. July 12, 1930), and has four sisters, That Bites co-host Madison Riley Armstrong (b. August 7, 2002), Janice Daniel Armstrong (b. July 4, 2001), Lonnie Brooklyn Armstrong (b. May 1, 2002), and Rebecca Olga "Becky" Armstrong (b. December 25, 2003), along with a brother, Larry James Armstrong (b. December 1, 2002), four first cousins, famous triplet brothers Lincoln Mustang, Marc Dale "M.D." and Michael Mason "Mike" Armstrong (b. August 29, 2004), and Sarah Lynn Armstrong (b. January 1, 2007), and a second cousin, Jane Christy Teresa Armstrong (b. November 1, 2002). Armstrong and Johnson both have two children, Richard Timothy "Ricky" and November Spring Luna (b. November 31, 2014); it is expected that Ricky will one day take over as CEO of Johnson Industries. Category:Johnsonverse Category:People